


Memories of a unusual friend

by Rogercat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Flashbacks, Memories, Writing, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the events that once changed his life and it got filled with Elvish ghosts and Quenya-speaking, Thomas Ashworth remembers Maglor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a unusual friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quantumphysica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumphysica/gifts).



> A small Christmas gift for Quantumphysica, as thank you for the long-awaited newest chapter in A Borrowed Voice
> 
> (Please notice that A Borrowed Voice is still unfinished, and that I have only mentioned the cases that Thomas has met Maglor's families members so far!)

Looking at the date, I can not help but feel a pang of memory in my heart. It is that day, the first time we did met. Do you remember too, Maglor? That slender youth, sitting on the bed with a sketchbook in the lap when you entered my room? My eyes filled with anger over not being able to speak with anyone because of that all believed that I had aphasia, and your shock at hearing me greeting you in Quenya… heh, I really thought for a moment that I actually had snapped.

 

_The drawing under my hands is taking shape of how Maglor looked that day. Tall and handsome, the black hair reaching his shoulders and that face which should have fitted so well in a fashion magazine. What? It is not my fault that Elves looks so handsome, I can't help it._

~X~X~X~X~X~X

My mission from the Valar was to find Maglor's relatives, that had been stuck as ghosts, and make them go to the Afterlife. The first one… Caranthir, how can one forget him and how he was a ghostly babysitter? Nowadays, I find it a little amusing to remember that I was threatened with decapitation by a six-year-old for making him cry. Granted, little Hayley was upset over that I had made Moryo start crying, so I guess that some blame was on me, but still... a wooden sword can not cut off a head very well.  

 

_Now I have drawn Caranthir being comforted by Hayley. I remember what Maglor told me later, in his own house. The tale of his family. The sword that his father had worn and which was given to me. It did indeed came of use to me later._

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

The first time I met Caroline, on the dog shelter. It was haunted by Celegorm, the brother following Maglor in birth order. Learning that ghosts can indeed bite, and very hard on top of that, was not fun. It hurts like hell… think that I still has a faint scar on my arm from his teeth. Then it was the party at her house, where I had a literally icy meeting with Elenwë while being mistaken for Fëanor… do not think I ever has fully recovered from the cold shock she gave me in farewell gift. I also learned the hard way why one should NOT use a Ouija board.

 

_The endless memories of ice and cold that had been the last place_ _Elenwë had been alive. The sorrows that had haunted her later as they wandered on the Ice. The painting of Helcaraxë, that I made later…it should be somewhere in the basement, but I do not think I want an ice-shock like that again. One time is enough for me, thank you very much._

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

I will be honest, who has ever heard about a ghost in a copy machine? Well, Maglor and I found our next ghost there. His brother Curufin, one of my most difficult cases when it came to the missions. Such troubles he ended up having thanks to being seen as his father in miniature… oh well, at least I managed to fix it before it got even worse. Although I still can be shocked over how brilliant he was, being able to understand the copy machine so well…

 

_Now I have drawn Curufin standing at the copy machine. The hands, which looked so different from my own one. Then I starts sketching Maglor, laying beside me on the bed as he told me how one of his brothers were burned by mistake along with the swanships. The grief in the grey, old, old eyes of his as he told it…_

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Really, one should know that a retirement home, among other places with lots of deaths, would a natural haunting place for ghosts. Well, I guess that it was a lucky case we had there. The “angel” seen there turned out to be one of Maglor's cousins, pretty harmless in that he mostly were lost and did not want to go to the Afterlife…and suffering from a heartache of love that not even Romeo and Juliet could have. The love between a immortal Elf and a mortal human lady… so powerful that he wanted to stay…

 

_I have finished the drawings from all the missions and put them together. It is a picture book, more than a written book, but still so important for me. It is a memory of how my life changed. How I ended up being far from normal, and instead learning that the world is so much more than what we living humans would think. I know a good title for this unusual tale, and I will show Caroline it later. I take a pencil and writes down:_

_**A Borrowed Voice** _

_**In memory of a friend; Kanafinwë Makalaurë Maglor Fëanorion**_


End file.
